Rosalina
Rosalina ist ein Charakter, der zum ersten Mal in Super Mario Galaxy auftrat. Sie wacht von ihrer Sternwarte aus über das Weltall, und ist die liebevolle Adoptivmutter der Sternenkinder, der Luma. Sie kann die Erde nur alle 100 Jahre besuchen, da der Komet mit der Sternwarte nur dann nah genug an die Erde herankommt. Jedoch scheint diese Angabe nicht ganz zu stimmen, da die Sternwarte in manchen Spielen sehr nah an der Erde zu sehen ist und Rosalina auch an Mario Kart-Rennen auf der Erde teilnimmt. Allgemeines Rosalina hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in dem Spiel Super Mario Galaxy. Sie hilft Mario bzw. Luigi während des Abenteuers, wo sie nur kann. Sie bittet Mario, die Power-Sterne aus dem Besitz Bowsers zu befreien, damit das Universum gerettet werden kann. Rosalina ist jedoch mysteriöser, als es scheint. Sie ist die Wächterin (,von den Sternenkindern auch liebevoll "Mama" genannt,) der Sterne. Sie besitzt wie angesprochen eine Sternwarte, welche auch als Sternenschiff fungiert. Ihre magischen Kräfte sind sehr groß, so schafft sie es mit genügend Sternenkraft die ganze Sternwarte zum Mittelpunkt des Universums zu bringen. Sie hat immer einen schwarzen Luma in ihrer Nähe, Polari, ähnlich wie bei Toadsworth und Prinzessin Peach. Polari ist der älteste der Luma und ihr persönlicher Butler, der sie bei ihren Aufgaben als Wächterin unterstützt. Rosalinas Hintergrundgeschichte ist sehr traurig, dennoch ist sie glücklicher Natur, die Nähe der Lumas scheint ihr also demnach sehr geholfen zu haben.thumb Geschichte thumb|left|Der Sticker von Rosalina Ihre Vorgeschichte ist zu Beginn des Spiels ungeklärt. Jedoch wird während des Verlaufs von Super Mario Galaxy in Form eines Bilderbuchs ihre Vergangenheit nach und nach aufgedeckt. Rosalina liest in der Bibliothek nach einer bestimmten Anzahl von gefundenen Power-Sternen den Luma als eine Art Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor. Bald wird klar, dass das Mädchen, von dem sie erzählt, sie selbst ist. Rosalinas emotionale Geschichte bildet einen Kontrast zur ansonsten bunten Spielatmosphäre. Zwar ist der Erzähler neutral, aber er erzählt aus Sicht eines Kindes. Es geht um Familie, Kindheit, Leben und Sterben. Es folgen die Kapitel des Bilderbuchs. (Fehlende Kapitel bitte ergänzen) Achtung, Spoiler! 1. Kapitel - Zu zweit Diese Geschichte ist schon so lange her, dass man sich kaum an sie erinnert. Auf einem kleinen Stern entdeckte ein Mädchen ein rostiges Sternenschiff. In ihm lebte ein kleines Sternenkind. Das Mädchen fragte das Sternenkind: " Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?" Dieses antwortete: " Ich bin Luma und warte auf meine Mama. Sie kommt auf dem Rücken eines Kometen, um mich abzuholen." Luma wartete schon eine ganze Weile, Tag und Nacht. "Oh. Ich werde den Himmel für dich absuchen. Vielleicht finden wir so deine Mama", versprach das Mädchen. Als es Nacht wurde, nahm das Mädchen das Teleskop ihres Vaters und richtete es auf den Sternenhimmel. Stundenlang suchte es den Himmel ab, aber den Kometen von Lumas Mama sah das Mädchen nicht. Und so wartete es mit Luma Tage, aus denen schließlich Jahre wurden. Aber vergebens. Das Mädchen sagte seufzend zu Luma: "Weißt du, wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich hierüber noch eine alte Oma." Doch dann hatte es eine Idee. "Lass uns deine Mama suchen!" Zusammen mit Luma brachte das Mädchen das Sternenschiff wieder auf Hochglanz. Und bald bestiegen sie das Schiff und machten sich auf die Reise zu den Sternen. Die Suche nach Lumas Mama hatte begonnen. 2. Kapitel - Sternenstaub Seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise waren mehrere Tage vergangen. Aber bisher hatten sie weder Lumas Mama noch einen richtigen Planeten gefunden. Alles, was sie zu sehen bekamen, waren trostlose Felsklumpensterne. "Hätte ich gewusst, dass das so lange dauert, hätte ich mehr Marmelade mitgebracht...", sagte das Mädchen, ihren hungrigen Bauch reibend. Roggenbrot und Milch, Himbeermarmelade und schwarzen Tee, der nach Aprikosen duftete, hatte es in ihren Rucksack gestopft, doch eine wesentliche Sache fehlte. "Wie konnte ich nur Wasser vergessen, ich Schussel?!?", sagte es und ließ den Kopf hängen. Als Luma das sah, musste er laut lachen. "Ich bin zufrieden, solange ich nur meinen Sternenstaub habe. Wie wär's? Probier doch auch mal." Darauf entgegnete das Mädchen bissig: "Ha ha... Das findest du wohl sehr witzig." Aber, wie es ihn so lachen sah, wurde das verdutzte Mädchen von seinem Lachen angesteckt. "Du hast Recht, ich nehm mir mal einen Bissen." Es zerrte das Schmetterlingsnetz ihres Bruders aus dem Rucksack und die beiden begannen, Sternenstaub zu sammeln. Das Mädchen streckte sich dabei aus dem Sternenschiff, wobei es mehrmals beinahe aus dem Schiff gefallen wäre. Der Sternenstaub schmeckte wie süßer Honig. 3. Kapitel - Der helle Stern Durch das runde Fenster des Sternenschiffes strahlte ein Licht herein. "Ob es die Morgensonne ist, die ich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen habe?" Als das Mädchen aus dem Fenster blickte, sah es einen wunderschönen, smaragdfarben leuchtenden Stern. Das Mädchen weckte deinen arg verschlafenen Luma und sagte: "Komm, lass uns zu dem Stern gehen und dort aussteigen!" Der Stern, auf dem sie gelandet waren, war ganz aus leuchtendem Eis gemacht. Luma und das Mädchen liefen umher, aber Lumas Mama fanden sie nicht. "Schade, hier scheint deine Mama auch nicht zu sein." Das Mädchen ließ sich plumps auf seinen Hosenboden fallen und blieb erst mal sitzen. "Sieh mal!!!", rief Luma auf einmal. Unter der Eisoberfläche, auf die Luma aufgeregt zeigte, war doch tatsächlich eine Menge Sternenstaub eingeschlossen. "Klasse, oder?!?" Luma schien stolz zu sein. "Hier ist es trotz des Eises warm, beinahe wie in einem Paradies. Und Wasser gibt es hier auch!" Die beiden entschlossen sich, für eine Weile auf diesem Stern zu bleiben. Sie überließen sich dem Fluss des leuchtenden Sterns und setzten ihre Suche nach Lumas Mama fort. 4. Kapitel - Der Traum Das Mädchen hatte einen Traum. Von seiner eigenen Mama. "Mama, wo gehst du hin?" Die Mama kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Die Mama antwortete, ohne sich umzudrehen: "Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Ich bin immer da. Am Mittag bin ich die Sonne, am Abend bin ich der Mond. Und immer sehe ich nach dir." Das Mädchen wurde so traurig, es war nicht zum Aushalten, und fragte: "Und wenn es regnet und weder Sonne noch Mond zu sehen sind?" Die Mama antwortete mit einem Lächeln: "Dann werde ich ein Stern und warte über den Wolken, bis du aufhörst zu weinen." Als es aufwachte, waren die Augen des Mädchens tränenbenetzt. Luma, der sich an es schmiegte, sagte: "Aus deinen Augen fließt Sternenstaub." Das Mädchen trocknete sich die Tränen. "Das ist kein Sternenstaub. So schön sind Tränen nicht. Wenn mein Traum stimmt, werden wir unsere Mamas nie wiedersehen." Dieses Mal fing Luma an zu weinen. "Mama... Mama..." Auf ihrer Reise durch das Sternenmeer begegneten sie zahlreichen Kometen, aber Lumas Mama war auf keinem von ihnen zu finden. "Komm, hör auf zu weinen. Sonst gibt es drei Tage Regenwetter." Das Mädchen nahm Luma sanft in den Arm und sagte: "Wenn du aufhörst zu weinen, habe ich eine Belohnung für dich." Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und flüsterte sanft: "Ich werde deine Mama." 5. Kapitel - Das Haus "Hier kommt die Küche hin, hier die Bibliothek, hier das Kinderzimmer. Oder?" Das Mädchen schien in Selbstgespräche vertieft zu sein. "Wenn wir zu zweit leben, will ich ein prächtiges Haus haben." Seit dem Tag, an dem es beschloss, Lumas Mama zu werden, arbeitete das Mädchen bienenfleißig. Unter dem Eis war nicht nur Sternenstaub eingeschlossen, sondern auch lauter seltsame Werkzeuge und Möbel, die sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Das Mädchen verwendete diese, um ein Haus zu bauen. Als Luma das fertige Haus sah, meinte er zögernd: "Du... Ist das nicht ein wenig zu groß für uns beide?" Die Bibliothek, das Schlafzimmer, die Küche, das Badezimmer und zuletzt das Kinderzimmer. Alle Zimmer sahen wunderbar aus, aber sie wirkten auch etwas verlassen. "Stimmt, Papa und Brüderchen sind schließlich nicht da, und Mama auch nicht...", sagte das Mädchen mit leiser Stimme, die auch traurig klang. Dieses Haus war für die beiden tatsächlich zu groß. An diesem Abend schlief das Mädchen im Sternenschiff - seinen Plüschhasen fest im Arm haltend. 6. Kapitel - Freunde Es geschah eines Tages. Als sie den nach Aprikosen duftenden Tee tranken und es sich gemütlich machten, kam ein kleiner aprikosenfarbener Stern langsam näher. Auf diesem Stern lebte ein Bruder von Luma! "Nanu? Bist du auch ein Sternenkind?", fragte das Mädchen, hocherfreut über den plötzlichen Besuch. Aber Luma schien etwas besorgt. Der herabgestiegene Luma war von derselben Farbe wie der Stern, auf dem er wohnte. Die beiden Luma näherten sich nicht, entfernten sich aber auch nicht, sonderten starrten sich regungslos an. "Das ist meine Mama!" Als Luma das plötzlich aussprach, wiederholte der aprikosenfarbene Luma genau diesen Satz: "Das ist meine Mama!" "Das ist meine Mama!" Die beiden wirbelten im Kreis um das Mädchen herum und keiner wollte aufgeben. "Das ist meine Mama!!!" "Das ist meine Mama!!!" Immer schneller wirbelten die beiden im Kreis herum, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Weil dieser Wortwechsel nur allzu niedlich war, fand das Mädchen dies über die Maßen komisch. Es musste beinahe laut lachen. Von dem aprikosenfarbenen Stern kamen nach und nach zahlreiche Luma. Rosafarbene, blaue, orange, gelbe und auch grüne. "Das ist meine Mama!" "Das ist meine Mama!" "Das ist meine Mama!" Wie die zahlreichen Luma so mit einer Stimme riefen, konnte sich das Mädchen das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. "Was mache ich bloß mit so vielen Kindern?" Die Luma betrachteten verblüfft das Mädchen, das sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Das Mädchen sagte: "Okay, dann will ich mal jedem von euch einen Namen geben." "Morgen, wenn ich damit fertig, den Luma Namen zu geben, ist es Zeit, in das neue Haus umzuziehen", dachte das Mädchen. 7. Kapitel - Das Teleskop Als der 100. Komet an ihnen vorbeigezogen war, dachte das Mädchen: "Ob der Stern, auf dem ich geboren wurde, immer noch blau erstrahlt?" Plötzlich erinnerte es sich an Papas Teleskop. Als es durch Papas Teleskop blickte, war da ein winziger blauer Stern. Kleiner als Sternenstaub. Als das Mädchen den Stern sah, dachte es: "Seltsam... Er ist so fern, und doch fühlt es sich so nah an." Als es das Teleskop mit einem Ruck neu einstellte, wurde der Stern immer größer und plötzlich war ein Hügel zu sehen. Diese Landschaft rief Erinnerungen wach. "Eine Terrasse, um die Sterne zu beobachten!" Da war der Hügel, auf dem das Mädchen einmal gelebt hatte! Dieser Hügel, auf den es sich nachts, sich die schläfrigen Augen reibend, aufgemacht hatte, um mit Papa die Sterne zu betrachten... Dieser Hügel, auf den es an einem Tag, an dem Schnee gefallen war, mit seinem Bruder, den Schlitten über der Schulter, geklettert war... Dieser Hügel, auf dem es, an einem sonnigen, aber windigen Tag, mit Mama ein Picknick gemacht hatte... Und... "Ich will heim!" "Ich will heim!!!" Die Luma wussten nicht, was vorgefallen war, und standen dem Mädchen, das plötzlich angefangen hatte zu weinen, ratlos gegenüber. "Ich will heim!" "Ich will heim!!! Ich will heim in mein Haus, das am Fuße dieses Hügels ist", rief das Mädchen mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. "Ich hab es gewusst! Mama ist nicht in der Welt der Sterne! Denn... denn... Mama ist..." "Sie schläft doch unter dem Baum auf diesem Hügel!" Nachdem das Echo des Schreis des Mädchens verhallt war, wurde es totenstill in der Umgebung, als ob alles plötzlich zu Eis erstarrt wäre. 8. Kapitel - Der Wunsch Luma sagte dem Mädchen, das wieder traurig war: "Mama ist doch bei dir..." Als er sich sanft an das Mädchen schmiegte, versammelten sich die anderen Luma, die dem Ganzen zugesehen hatten. "In dir drinnen ist deine Mama... Ein Teil deiner Mama ist auch in dir. Der Sternenstaub besteht aus Splittern von Mama... daher haben wir ihn so gern." Nein... nein..." Das Mädchen hörte noch nicht auf zu weinen. Lumas trauriges Gesicht verwandelte sich plötzlich in eine vor Freude strahlende Miene und sagte: "Ich will dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Ich werde ein Stern. Eine Sternschnuppe, auf der du reiten und nach Belieben reisen kannst." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, stieg Luma, in ein grelles Licht gehüllt, zum Himmel empor. Doch eh man sich's versah, kam er wieder gen Erdboden gefallen. Rums!!! Bums!!! Vom Kern des Sterns her wurde die Erdoberfläche kräftig durchgeschüttelt und aus dem Loch, in das Luma gestürzt war, drang ein grelles Licht und ergoss sich über den Stern. Als der Lichtgürtel sich rundherum drehte, wurde er zu einem prächtigen Kometenschweif. Luma war als Stern wiedergeboren worden. Das Mädchen verstand nicht, was da vor seinen Augen vor sich ging. Es sagte immer nur: "Was...? Was...?"Da erschien ein weiterer Luma und sagte: "Wir Luma wurden geboren, um Sterne zu werden." Ein grüner Luma sagte: "Nach Möglichkeit will ich für das Lächeln einer mir wichtigen Person zu einem Stern werden..." Ein blauer Luma sagte: "Er ist glücklich. Denn er ist ein sehr schöner Stern geworden." Die Luma sagten im Chor: "Deshalb, Mama! Weine nicht mehr!" "Danke...", sagte das Mädchen mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. Dann umarmte es die Luma. Seit diesem Tag floss kein Sternenstaub mehr aus den Augen des Mädchens. Der Komet nahm, seinen Schweif stolz hinter sich herziehend, Kurs auf die Heimat des Mädchens und bewegte sich durch das Sternenmeer vorwärts. Letztes Kapitel - Familie Zahlreiche Luma und zahlreiche Teleskope befanden sich auf dem Kometen, der wirklich hübsch war. Die Luma und das Mädchen waren stolz, ihn ihr Zuhause zu nennen. Es fanden sich immer mehr Luma ein und die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Heute gab es ein Willkommensmahl für die neuen Freunde. Das Mädchen versammelte die Luma und sagte mit lauter Stimme: "Nun, ihr alle! Heute wollen wir Brot backen. Ein mit Sternenstaub üppig bestreutes Sternenstaubbrot." Die Luma waren außer sich vor Freude! Eiligst liefen sie und holten die Zutaten. Das Mädchen dachte bei sich: "Ich will für immer bei diesen Kindern bleiben. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie flügge werden, soll keiner von ihnen einsam sein. Und wenn der Tag des Abschieds kommt, will ich sie mit einem Lächeln verabschieden. Das ist das Glück einer Mama." Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und dachte an den blauen Stern, der von einem weichen Licht umhüllt war. "Aber ein Mal in hundert Jahren will ich zu diesem blauen Stern zurückkehren und im Dunkel der Nacht die vorbeiziehenden Sterne beobachten." Der Komet, auf dem die Luma und das Mädchen ritten, setzte seine Reise fort. Der Komet beherbergt mittlerweile eine so große Familie, dass man ihre Mitglieder gar nicht mehr zählen kann. Und noch heute zieht er einen weiß leuchtenden Schweif hinter sich her, und ein Mal in hundert Jahten besucht er den Heimatstern des Mädchens. '- Ende -' Bisherige Auftritte thumb|Rosalina in Mario Kart Wii * Super Mario Galaxy * Mario Kart Wii * Mario Golf: World Tour * Puzzle & Dragons Super Mario Bros Edition (3DS) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mario Kart 7 * Super Mario 3D World * Mario Party: Island Tour * Mario Kart 8 * Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U * Mario Party 10 * Super Mario Maker * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Super Mario Galaxy 2 Rosalina ist die Erzählerin von diesem Spiel. Sie selbst kommt auch vor. Das erste Mal findet man sie, wenn Bowser im letzten Bosskampf besiegt wurde. Dann holt sie mit ihrer Sternwarte, mit der sie nach wie vor reist, den Baby-Luma ab. Dabei erzählen Lubba und sie selbst, wer sie ist. In der Hüpfheld-Galaxie hat sie den letzten Stern und danach kommt sie auf Raumschiff Mario! Bowser hatte sie sogar von ihrem Baby-Luma getrennt, der im Pilz-Königreich landete! Sie hilft dem Spieler als Kosmo-Assistent, der wie Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, als Super Assistent, der den Weg zum Stern zeigt, aber man bekommt dann nur einen Bronzestern.thumb|149x149px Mario Kart Wii Hier ist sie ein spielbares Schwergewicht und wird von einem gelben Luma begleitet. Wenn man einen Speicherstand von Super Mario Galaxy auf der Wii hat, muss man 50 Rennen gewinnen, um sie freizuschalten. Sonst muss man 5.000 Rennen fahren oder im Spiegel-Cup alle Cups mit einem Gold-Pokal und mindestens einem Stern in der Fahrtechnik beenden. Das sind die höchsten Voraussetzungen für alles Freischaltbare im Spiel. thumb|left|180px|Rosalina in Mario Party 10 Mario Kart 7 Auch in Mario Kart 7 taucht sie als spielbarer Charakter auf und ist erneut ein Schwergewicht. Ihre Strecke Rosalinas Eisplanet erinnert an die Frostflocken-Galaxie in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Im Hintergrund kann ihre Sternwarte gesehen werden. Ihr gehört auch die Instrumentalpiste. Super Mario 3D World Hier ist sie freispielbar. Man schaltet Rosalina nach dem absolvieren des Kurses Stern-2 "Die Super-Galaxie" frei. Es ist ihr erster Auftritt als spielbarer Charakter in der 3D-Serie. Ihre spezielle Fähigkeit ist die Drehattacke. Mario Kart 8 Zum dritten Mal in Folge in einem Mario Kart und zweimal hintereinander in einem Mario Spiel auf der Heimkonsole Wii U. Rosalina wird wieder mit ihrem Luma in der schweren Fahrerklasse zu sehen sein. Hier wird sie durch den Gewinn eines zufälligen Cups freigeschaltet, genau wie andere freischaltbare Fahrer. Zusätzlich gibt es Baby Rosalina. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Rosalina und Luma kann man in dem vierten und fünften Teil der Super Smash Bros.- Serie durch die Level steuern. Mario Party 10 Hier hat Rosalina ihren ersten Auftritt als spielbarer Charakter in der Mario Party-Serie. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Zum ersten Mal ist Rosalina in einem Tennisspiel spielbar. Wie fast alle Schwergewichte ist auch sie als 'Kraftvoll' eingestuft. Namen in anderen Sprachen Galerie MK8 Artwork Rosalina.png|Artwork von Rosalina aus Mario Kart 8 Rosalina.png|Artwork von Rosalina aus Super Smash Bros. 4 Rosalina SSB4.png|Artwork von Rosalina & Luma aus Super Smash Bros. 4 Rosalina(Artwork Super Mario 3D World).jpg|Artwork von Rosalina aus Super Mario 3D World Rosalina emoticon.png|Ein Bild von Rosalina Rosalina Lumas.jpg|Rosalina erzählt den Lumas eine Geschichte in Super Mario Galaxy SMG Artwork Rosalina.png|Artwork von Rosalina aus Super Mario Galaxy Rosetta-rosalina-kidicarus2221.jpg|Screenshot von Rosalina aus Super Mario Galaxy 90x90px-rosalina.jpg|Noch ein Bild von Rosalina MK7 Screenshot Rosalinas Eisplanet.png|Screenshot von Rosalina auf Rosalinas Eisplanet aus Mario Kart 7 MK7 Artwork Rosalina.png|Artwork von Rosalina in Mario Kart 7 RosalinaStickerSMG.gif|Der Sticker von Rosalina, aus dem Super Mario Galaxy-Sammelalbum MKW Artwork Rosalina.png|Artwork von Rosalina in Mario Kart Wii Roaslina und Luma.jpg|Rosalina wird für Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U angekündigt. MP10 Select Rosalina.png|Artwork von Rosalina in Mario Party 10 M&S_Rio_2016.png|Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Rio 2016 Trivia * Beim Aussehen fällt sofort die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zu Prinzessin Peach auf. Zwar geht ihre Haarfarbe mehr ins Platinblonde, sie ist größer und auch das Kleid ist komplett anders, aber die Gesichtszüge, die Krone und die Figur erinnern an Peach. * Sie hat 8 verschiedene Namen, je nach Sprache. * Sie war das erste weibliche Schwergewicht in der Mario Kart-Serie, sehr wahrscheinlich aber nur wegen ihrer Größe und ihrem Luma. Ihr Fahrzeug in Mario Kart Wii ist Schnuppe. * Durch die Instrumentalpiste in Mario Kart 7 besitzt sie als erstes weibliches Schwergewicht der Mario Kart-Serie eine Piste. * Es ist interessant, dass sie in der Super Smash Bros.-Serie auftritt, da sie noch sehr wenige Auftritte in diversen Spielen hatte. Der Auftritt von Daisy wäre sehr wahrscheinlicher gewesen. * Obwohl ihr Luma in einigen Spielen ein eigenständiger Charakter war, ist er in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U kein Extrakämpfer, sondern assistiert Rosalina lediglich. * Sie ist die einzige Frau im Mario-Universum, die ein hellblaues Outfit trägt. * Sie ist der einzige weibliche Charakter, der noch single ist. * Es existiert eine "8-Bit-Rosalina" in Super Mario 3D World. Sie ist oben rechts auf der Karte zu sehen wenn man Rosalina spielt. Die Ironie hierbei ist, dass Rosalina zu der Zeit der 8-Bit-Grafik noch gar nicht existierte. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Prinzessin Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 10 Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Rosalinas Familienmitglied Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP DX